If Ziva had never came to NCIS
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Ziva isn't working at NCIS instead she has run away from home with her daughter then she gets kidnapped. Gibbs's team gets called for the job. What will happen? TIVA! **PLEASE REVIEW** **THANK YOU**
1. Chapter 1

"Dinozzo, McGee, Barrett grab your gear we got a call from a eight year old". Yelled my boss Gibbs. I quickly grabbed my bag then beat EJ to the van keys. We all get to the van and we are off. We get to the house that the call was from. We get out and see a small girl sitting on the porch steps crying. Gibbs and EJ go see whats wrong while me and McGee check the area. It ends up that the girl Tali, her mom got kidnapped. Her full name is Tali David, mom Ziva David. Hum I wonder if any relation to Eli David director of Mossad anyway we take Tali into NCIS custody until we find her mom and we head back to headquarters to figure out what happened. All that was at the house was the girl, a broken window, the door kicked in and the house trashed. Tali saw two guys and she described them to a sketch artist. Also she keeps calling out "Ama". I guess that means mom or mother.

At first Gibbs wanted EJ to be Tali's protector but remembered that EJ has a two year old and will be busy so then he tells me that I am to watch Tali at all times and I'll have McGee for backup. So that night I take Tali to my apartment and McGee follows. We all get inside and I ask Tali if she is hungry she nods and says "pizza". I reply with a "ok" then call the pizza place. Once the pizza got here we started a movie for Tali she picks out "RV" a movie she had never seen before. She ended up falling asleep and I told McGee to stay when I carried her into my bedroom and layed her in my bed. When I got back McGee asked me "Where we were going to sleep?" I told him he had the couch and I'd sleep on the chair. He noded, layed down then he was out. I fell into the chair not planning to go to sleep at all. I have to make sure that Tali is ok, it is my job to watch her while we are finding her mom. I need to remember in the morning to ask Tali if she has a picture of her mom. I ended up dozing in and out of sleep, but I snap awake at the sound of a crash. It's funny to see McGee jump off the couch with his gun ready. I take out my gun and we walk to the kitchen. We enter and startle young Tali trying to find something to eat thats when I notice that it is 7:00am. She says Im sorry, Im just hungry. "Oh, thats ok Tali, Ill get something for us to eat. I go into the pantry and grab a box of pancake mx and throw it to McGee and I tell him to make up the mix. I start the griddle then I cook the pancakes. Soon we are eatting out of the stacks of silver dollar pancakes that I made. We ate our pancakes then got in my car and went back to NCIS.

We walked in and Tali wasn't with me because we had dropped her off with Abby. Gibbs flipped out, he started yelling at me asking why I had lost her. I reply "Boss I haven't lost her she is down with Abby." He sighs and says you coulda told me Dinozzo. Then Gibbs gets a call from Abby. "Gibbs we got a match on the nappers come quickly." Gibbs closed his phone then said Dinozzo with me. So I followed him to the lab. We enter and Abby says "I know who our kidnapers are." "Ok Abs who", replied Gibbs. " Ari David and Miguel Arlingtonson." "Good work Abs", says Gibbs. Then we leave.

We go up to the team and Gibbs says McGee look up Ari David and Miguel Arlingtonson. He types in the names and two pictures pop up. then EJ look up the names and get their files. Turns out that Ari is Ziva's half brother and Miguel and Ari both work for Mossad. Also turns out that Ziva use to work for Mossad and that Eli David is her and Ari's father. "Barrett go down and ask Tali if she thinks that her uncle Ari would take her mother then ask her who her father was." "Ok Gibbs, says EJ, Im on it. "McGee put a bolo out on Ari David and Miguel Alingtonson." "Ok boss," McGee replys. "What am I to do Gibbs." "Find Ziva."

The only thing is I don't know how to find Miss David. I don't say that out loud but the truth is I don't, we don't have much to go on but ill think if I wanted to keep someone captive where in D.C. would I keep them. My thoughts are interupted by a phone ringing then I notice that its the phone on my desk. I pick it up and answer it. "Hello, this is Special Agent Dinozzo speeking." "Agent Dinozzo nice to meet you", "Who is this?" I ask, "Ari David", "I was making sure you had Tali my neice." I whisper to McGee to track the phone, "Yes we have Tali", "why do you need to know". "Well I promised my half sister Ziva here that Tali was fine. "Yes we have her can I talk to Ziva please," I demand. "You don't sound very nice Ari replys but if you insist." I here a cry then a faint "Hello?" "Hi is this Ziva David?" "Yes said the voice, Do you have Tali?" "Yes we do Miss David". "We will find you Ziva I promise." Ari gets back on the phone and says "times up", then the phone went dead. I look over to McGee he nods and says he got the phone "Its in a warehouse in Quanico, 6482 Pentic ST." Thanks McGee" I say. Then I call Gibbs "Gibbs me and McGee found the place they are hiding her, meet me at 6482 Pentic ST Quanico in 15 minutes." He replies "ok". Then I close the phone.

Me and McGee arrive but park four blocks away several minutes later Gibbs and EJ arrive parking infornt of us. We all get out and me and McGee decide to go through the back alley and EJ and Gibbs take the front. We bust in then search the warehouse, we find nothing till I see a trap door on the floor of the building I get McGee to help me lift it then we are going down stairs. At the end is a door closed with the light on. We creep quitly down the hall then I kick the door down and Gibbs shoots Ari's hand that is holding the gun then Ej shoots Miguel's hand that is holding the gun. We won't kill them because we need to question. I see Ziva attatched to a pole by her rope bound hands with a piece of silver duct tape over her mouth. Her face is bloody and her cloths are too. I run to her aid as EJ and McGee take Ari and Miguel to our cars. Gibbs unties her hands she falls but can't stand up so I hold her up then i untape her mouth. She says "Thank You", then asks for Tali Gibbs tells her that Tali is safely at NCIS with Abby. She nods and I procced to help her out to the car. Man is she beautiful. Her hair, her skin, her eyes, her accent and I absolutly love her daughter.

We get back to NCIS headquarters and McGee and EJ get Ari and Miguel into two different interigation rooms then Gibbs get to work on them. Meanwhile I ascort Ziva to Ducky to get fixed up. We enter autopsy and DUcky says come here my dear, he gets her to sit on one of the metal beds as he washes her wounds and bandages her up. Once he is done she has ended up with several gashes on her face and several gashes on her arms. I take her back to Gibbs and tell Abby to bring Tali. When we get to the team room Tali was sitting in my desk but as soon as she saw her mom she was up and hugging her. It was sweet to see them be reunited. Then Tali comes and hugs me and says "thank you so much Tony." I smile and say "Your welcome" then Ziva comes over and hugs me and says "Thank you for taking care of Tali and for saving me." "your very welcome, your daughter has changed my life and is so sweet and brave."

After a while me and Ziva wander to watch the interigation of Ari . Gibbs looked as if he had almost cracked him. While we watched Ziva told me how her father had forced her to marry Miguel then how Miguel had practicly raped her and that was how she had Tali. Then when Tali turned four she took Tali and they escaped to the united states and ended up in D.C. I asked her why she left. SHe replyed "My father and Miguel wanted to train Tali for Mossad like my father did to me. I couldn't let them do that to my little girl". Then I decide to ask her why she thinks that Ari and Miguel would take her. "Well I believe that they were to get me then that would lure NCIS with Tali to him, also that ment Miguel would have me agin after running away. She starts to cry so I turn her to look at me and I place my hands on her shoulders and say "Don't worry Ziva, nothing will happen to your little girl, I promise. Until they are in prison I will personally be both of your body gaurds. She says thank you then leans up to kiss me. We mold into the kiss then stop as Gibbs opens the door and says Dinozzo, David time for Miguel.

We enter the other room to watch, then Ziva franticly asks me "oh my gosh where is Tali right now?" "Don't worry Ziva", I say, "She is with Abby down in the lab". She lets out a breath then smiles and hugs me and says "Thank you so much for everything you have done." "Your welcome", I say. "Tali has said that your her dad." "It was so cute, she was talking in Israel and said "momma that is daddy he found you." "She called me daddy?" "Yes, but I told her that we, wern't..." "Ziva, your the first girl that ive actually not wanted to look at othr girls after seeing you." "Really, Ive never liked any guy but you, you saved my life, you watched my daughter, you are so sweet, and handsome." "Well thank you." We were interupted by Gibbs saying that Vance wanted to see Ziva David and I can accompany Ziva there.

Me and Ziva took the elevator up to Vance's office then politly knocked on the door. Vance says, "come in." We enter and Ziva says "You wanted to see me?" "Oh yes Miss David, I have heard that you have been on Mossad with your father and I was wondering if you would be willing to train for a week and possably take Agent Barrett's spot. Barrett is being moved and we need a replacement. You would be perfect if you are willing." "Oh yes sir, Id love that, when would I start?" "What is today Dinozzo?" "Its Saturday." I say. "OK well then you would start Monday with Dinozzo here, and if you pass then you would be Dinozzo's partner." "Yes sir, Ill be here Monday at 6:00am." "Sounds good", Vance said. Then we leave. Yes I get to train this beauty.

That night Ziva David and Tali David stayed at my house, Tali stayed in my guest room, and Ziva was going to sta in my room as I was going to sleep on the couch. We got to the house and ate some takeout that I ordered then watched a movie called "Cheaper by the Dozen". In the middle Tali fell asleep and I told Ziva that I would take Tali to her room and be right back. When I came back Ziva wasn't in the room so I pulled out my gun then checked the room then entered the kitchen I sighed because she had her back to me and was trying to make popcorn. I chuckle to my self cause its funny seeing her and I smile because its nice to see her nice tan body look great in a white sundress. I go up behind her and I wrap my arms around her waist then get a giggle from heras she says "Open up" then shoves a handful of popcorn into my mouth. Then she kisses my full lips. I swallow and ask her to join me in finnishing the movie.

After the movie was finnished she asked where she was going to sleep. I told her she was to sleep in my bed, then she asked were I was to sleep and I told her that I was going to sleep on the couch. This is what she says "I wont let you sleep on the couch in your own house." "Well were am I going to sleep then?" "In your bed." "Well then you will sleep on the couch?" "No Ill accompany you in your room, yes?" "Uh sure", I say as I follow her to my room.


	2. Author Note

**This is a author note: I have not updated in a while and I am sorry I wanted to know if anyone is still interested in this story if so I would be happy to write more, I have been sorta busy with school and have been updating all day today. PLEASE comment and let me know. THANK YOU and again I AM SORRY! **


End file.
